the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Funimals (film)/Credits
Full credits for [[Funimals (film)|''Funimals]] (2018). Logos Theatrical release = |-| Video on Demand release = |-| Home media release = Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Co-Directed by Chris Williams Produced by Darla K. Anderson Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Chris Wedge Executive Producers John Lasster Andrew Stanton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Editor Tim Mertens Costume Designer Penny Rose Chris Pratt Jerry Seinfeld Ben Stiller Damon Wayans, Jr. Ryan Potter John Goodman Jamie Chung with Keegan-Michael Key and James Corden Motion Designer John Hwang Music Composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard Supervising Music Composer Lorne Balfe Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Line Producer Christopher Zwick Head of Story Justin Long MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Ben Juwono Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Supervising Sound Editor / Sound Designer Shannon Mills '"Finally Free"' Performed by 'Niall Horan' Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by 'Movie Land Digital Production Services' Cast Additional Voices Additional Story Material by Bob Peterson David Silverman Story Story Artists C. Raggio IV David Silverman Robert Zemeckis Chris Williams Laurent De la Chapelle Ben Loggins Flynn Rodriguez Ralph Eggleston Chris Wedge Jill Culton Wendy Seddon Andy McQuan Glen McIntosh Kathleen Thorson Good Stephen Heneveld Cody Cameron Bob Persichetti Art Department Visual Development Artists Borja Montoro Cavero Cheryl Ryan Nora Voutas Jin Kim Richard Turner Jenny Harder Rob Bredow Timothy Rodriguez Glen McIntosh Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Scott Watanabe Debbie Yu Chris Williams Crystal Chesney-Thompson Karey Kirkpatrick Jared Stern Editorial Movie Land Digital Production Services Supervising Animators Harry Miller Jared Stern Christopher Martinez Kevin Hawkes Daniel Jennings Sandy Lopez Gary Trousdale Boris Johnson Henry Gunderson Kelly L'Estrange Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Additional CG Supervisors David Okey Bob Akinnuoye Katherine Meyerson Jonathan Williams Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen McIntosh Jennifer Haydn-Jones Jeffrey Wike Michael Kennedy David Ellsworth Tom Myers Modeling Modelers Clanton Kennedy Charlie McCoy Alexandre Desplat Timothy Roberts Jane Lynch Jake Mattingly Daniel Jennings Dana Gaier Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Travis Yohnke José Woong Alexandra Martino Alonso Lopez Eric Torres Doria Jackson Chuck Schumer Jared Kushner Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Character Setup Coordinator Jared Kushner Layout Layout Artists Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Olivia MacLane Rough Layout Artists Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Final Layout Artists Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Stereo Layout Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Animation Character Development Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Lead Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora J. Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoid George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Shank Tom Miller Kevin Lopez Pipeline Pipeline Artists David Cohan Marty Dabney Harry Miller James Likowski Jeff Chasin Ralph Eggleston Claudia Knorr Tammy Lopez Daniel Jennings Lorne Balfe Alan Tudyk Scott Thompson Rich Moore Danny Macdonald Josh Gad Carlos Navarro Lenka Harris Jennifer Kaminski Jordan del Paso Henry Jackman Jared Leto Bob Schieffer James Axel Supervising Pipeline Artist Jan Roelfs Surfacing Surfacers Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jamie Chung Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Gal Gadot Jim Ward Calvin Harris Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Shelley Roden Matthew Callaghan Jane Lynch Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Richard E. Williams Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Effects Animation Effects Animators Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Character Effects Character Effects Artists Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Henry Jackman Hailee Steinfeld Jane Lynch Aviva Corcovado Chris Williams Tom Allen Leiko Tanaka Pidge Gunderson David VanTuyle Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Gina Rodriguez Jamie Chung Tom Kenny Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Randy Thom George Lopez Kanye Schmidt Karey Kirkpatrick Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues James Newton Howard Ashley Godinez Alberto Luceño Ros Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Rebecca Wilson Bresee Gwendolyn Martinez Kevin May Timothy Gerald Christopher Baron Christian Kuntz Juno De La Cruz Annie Muller Hannah Calhoun Matte Painting Matte Painters Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Additional Matte Painters Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Look Development Look Development Artists Mark Martinez Tom Dominiguez Damon Wayans, Jr. Lee Hope Walt Alexander Josh McQwang Dan Chris Cosgrove Gary Rodriguez Katie McQuan Dwayne Taylor Steve McKinnon Tim Hwang Christopher MacGuffin Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Texture Painters Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Digital Intermediate Production Production Services Development Group Software Leads Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Lucas Miller Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford John DeMita Pre-Production Technology Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders James Prola Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald David Faulkner Yarrow Cheney Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Jerry Bruckheimer Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Tulio Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Christopher Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards System Engineering Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz Gernado De La Cruz System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Senior Management David Weigel Jason Miller Jack LaVoie Marcia Cameron Boris MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Randy Jonsson Scott Hunter David Lopez Special Thanks Production Additional Production Support Jim Henson's Creature Shop Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Muppet Workshop Muppets Designed, Built and Customized by Spiffy Pictures Jim Henson's Creature Shop Puppet Heap Studio Mir Crew Animation Title Sequences by Studio Mir Post Production Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Providers Music Score Choir Elyse Willis For Annapurna Pictures Soundtrack Album Available from 'Interscope Records' and 'Mad Decent' Score Album on 'Back Lot Music' and 'WaterTower Music''' Songs "In the Stars" Written by Jarrad Rogers, Fransisca Hall, and Anjulie Persaud Performed by Icona Pop Produced by Jarrad Rogers Icona Pop appears courtesy of TEN "Mr. Blue Sky" Written and Produced by Jeff Lynne Performed by Dasha Safranova "Magic" Written by William Lyall and David Paton Performed by Selena Gomez Produced by Ted Bruner and Trey Vittetoe "Under Pressure" Written by Freddie Mercury, Brian May Roger Taylor, John Deacon, and David Bowie Performed by Queen and David Bowie Courtesy of EMI "Best Day of My Life" Written by Aaron Accetta, Zachary Barnett, Shep Goodman, David Rublin, Matthew Sanchez, and James Shelley Performed by American Authors Produced by Aaron Accetta and Shep Goodman Courtesy of Mercury Records and Island Records "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Dragostea Din Tei" Written by Dan Balan Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Nolan North Courtesy of EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Licensed & Administered by EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Ben Diskin Courtesy of Wham! Music Limited by kind permission of Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd. "Starships" Written by Wayne Anthony Hector, Carl Anthony Falk, Nicki Minaj, Rami Yacoub and RedOne Performed by Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Cash Money Records/Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Bad" Written, Composed, and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Back to the Future Theme" Music by Alan Silvestri and The Outatime Orchestra Courtesy of Universal Pictures and U-Drive Productions "Cruise" Written by Brian Kelley, Tyler Hubbard, Joey Moi, Chase Rice, Jesse Ricek Produced by Joey Moi, Jason Nevins Performed by Florida Cruise Line Courtesy of Big Loud Mountain/BMLG Records "Just a Cloud Away" Written, Produced and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matt Aitken, Mike Stock, and Pete Waterman Performed by Matt Piazzi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Stop The Music" Written by Michael Jackson, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen and Frankle Storm Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Roc Nation/Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Better When I'm Dancing" Written by Alicia Sheets, Mark Lucas, Bill Melendez, and Steve Martinezz Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "No Money" Written by Andrew Bullimore, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Linus Eklow and Nick Gale Performed by Galantis Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Am I Wrong" Produced by William (Will IDAP) Wiik Larsen Written by Aabdoulie Jallow, Kahouly Nicolay Sereba, Vincent Dery and William Wiil Larsen Performed by Nico & Vinz Courtesy of Warner Music Group "This is What You Came For" Produced by Kuk Harrell Performed by Rihanna Associated Performed by Calvin Harris Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment "Light It Up" Written by Nyla and FUSE ODG Performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and FUSE ODG Courtesy of Mad Decent Under License from Warner Music Group "In This Place" Music by Alan Menkens Lyrics by Phil Johntson and Tom MacDougall Performed by Julia Michaels Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to Susan Brandt Frédérique Bredin Raphaël Keller Masakazu Kubo Valérie Lépine Françoise Pams Marc Tessier Karl Zobel and in memory of our dear friend Herb Cheyette In Memory of Boris Karloff This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. © 2018 Universal Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC and Annapurna Pictures All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits